Nervous
by RISVULove
Summary: Casey's very nervous on her date with Alex. Calex fluff.


I smile looking up from my file to her standing in the doorway "You ready to go baby girl?"

I raise an eyebrow, chuckling slightly "I'm sorry, baby girl? Where did that come from?"

"It's new, go with it" she smiles at me, walking in and closing the file I'm attempting to complete "now, I told you that today I'm taking you out. Take the file home, you can do it.. tomorrow morning"

I smirk, looking her over again. He beautiful ice blue dress- one that is not work appropriate- may result in us not having all that much time tonight "I'm not dressed Al" I gesture to my court outfit "-and my hair"

"-Your hair looks beautiful Cassandra, as do you. Please, come" she nods towards the door and I take her hand, abandoning my now quickly forgotten file on the desk

"I plan to Alex" I whisper against her ear as we walk to the door and she literally growls, pushing me against the office wall

"Don't tease me.. Anyway, there'll be plenty of time for that later" she winks and I roll my eyes

"Oh I can't tease but you can?" I retort and she pulls back, pulling me in close

"Yeah, that sounds about right.. Now, are you ready?" Her soft smile goes right up to her eyes, the small sparkle there shows me how happy she really is

"I'm very ready. So where are we going then? Or should I even ask?"

"Yes, it's very futile asking- I'm not telling you anything, defeats the purpose of 'surprise' doesn't it?"

"Can I have a clue?"

"Not even one"

xx

We stand overlooking the beach, her fingers interlocked with mine and I smile, I'm really glad she didn't tell me about this. It's breathtaking here, with her.

Alexandra Cabot, the love of my life.

I've suddenly become very nervous, see I was planning to use her suggested date to my advantage, I want to ask her to marry me. What if she says no?

Should I just wait for some other day? Maybe that's best-

"-Case, sweetheart, you listening?" She asks squeezing my hand and I blink, bringing myself back to the moment

"Sorry, I zoned out. What were you saying?"

"Should we set up here? You're not cold?" I scoff and gesture around us

"Al, the sun is shining here, how could we be cold?"

She lays down the fleece blanket on the sandy beach and leaves the picnic basket to one side, smiling at me as she lays down, deciding to lay in a very suggestive position, which makes me giggle

"As sexy as that looks" I tell her still laughing "you'll need to sit up if we're going to eat"

She groans playfully, resting her hand on my thigh "I thought you'd feed me grapes if I'd lay like this"

"You thought I'd feed you grapes? Babe, we both know that's way to classy for us"

She smirks, pointing down to the basket "open it"

I bite my lip, if she has grapes in here I'll laugh. Sure enough, upon opening the basket I find a small bunch of grapes, as well as a bottle of wine, some made up sandwiches and chocolate covered strawberries for dessert

I don't laugh, forgetting the grapes joke, forgetting everything. She's the sweetest, kindest person I've ever know. I'm the luckiest person on this planet because I have her- and will continue to have her for the rest of my life

The tears well up in my eyes and I struggle to hold them back. I can't believe she'd go to all this effort for me

"Casey, what's wrong?" She sits up beside me, running her hand along my back as I stare into the basket and I shake my head, turning my attention back to her

"Nothing- God Alex, nothing's wrong at all. Everything's perfect. You're perfect" I press my lips to hers, a beautiful, hungry kiss is shared between us and as she pulls back I caress her cheek

"Alexandra, I love you so much"

"I love you too Case.. What's going on with you? You've been out of it since we got here.."

I shake my head, taking her hand into mine and reaching into my blazer jacket with the other, slipping the ring from its box into my hand "I guess I'm just nervous Al"

"Nervous? Of me?" Alex stutters out and I nod

"Terrified of you Alex, well I'm more afraid of your reaction than of you yourself"

She raises an eyebrow, pulling away slightly "Why.. What did you do?"

I shake my head "Nothing, yet"

"Yet?- Casey, what are you talking about? I'm worried now-"

"Marry me" I blurt out and she laughs breathlessly

"Marry you.. were _nervous_ about my answer to that Casey? Were you expecting anything other than yes?"

My eyes widen and I open my hand revealing the diamond incrusted engagement ring "I wasn't sure" I admit and Alex shakes her head, kissing my lips

"Of course I'll marry you Casey. I can't believe you'd think any differently.. Yes! I'm saying a massive yes!"

I slip the ring on her finger, a huge smile on my face and she sighs contently looking down at her finger "That looks so perfect there Casey- and ya know what's even more perfect?" I shake my head and she continues "Alexandra Novak"

"Novak, eh? Wouldn't you miss being an esteemed Cabot?" I ask and she laughs, shaking her head

"Once I have you baby I genuinely don't care if I'm an esteemed Cabot or not- I want you, all of you, name and all.. Actually, you know what I really want?"

I hum at her questioningly and she smirks "I'd just _love_ it if you'd feed me grapes"

I laugh wholeheartedly and pull as I pull the small bunch of grapes from the basket "Lie down then"

"Actually," she rests her hand against my shoulder "how about we go home?"

"Home sounds very, very good right now-_ baby girl_"


End file.
